


The End of Forever

by lovlyrita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: HPFT, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovlyrita/pseuds/lovlyrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She wasn't supposed to be there."</p><p>Jaime Lannister struggles with seeing his sister sitting on the Iron Throne for the first time as Cersei Lannister, Queen of Westeros, the first of her name.  </p><p>For abhorsen.'s Extremely Open-Ended GOT Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Forever

She wasn’t supposed to be there, with the sun reflecting off her shorn golden hair and the crown atop her head. Her ridiculous onyx dressed with jewels affixed to the shoulders gleamed as her eyes blazed, drunk with power. The solemn crowd before her was silent with deference and fear. 

She was never supposed to be on that cursed throne. 

She was supposed to be his, forever his, their limbs tangled, her neck extended in pure ecstasy, beads of sweat on her pale skin. Their bed would be large, their ruby sheets a tangle of whispers and kept promises. That’s how it was supposed to be. 

But that had never been enough for Cersei. He would never truly be enough to keep her lusts and her desires sated. All those people dead, the sept a smoldering hole. Oh, how he’d wanted revenge as well, for what the faith militant had done to their city, to his sister, to their only remaining child. He wasn’t above killing to achieve his means, and he never had been. But not like that, never like that. And his son. All his children, gone. How Cersei had wept when Joffrey had succumbed to the poison! How she’d mourned for her only daughter, their Myrcella. But Tommen…his passing seemed to be an afterthought, a small blip on her road to absolute authority. Tragic, to be sure, but just a flash of sadness all the same. 

She was never supposed to smile like that, sitting on an evil seat of death and destruction, with that abomination of a creature beside her. He couldn’t protect her there. He closed his eyes and inhaled, imagining her softness under his hand, the sweet sound of her gasps, her eyes alight with a fire that only he could see. 

All he’d sacrificed – his good name, his reputation, everything had always been for her. He had plotted, conquered, injured, and killed – all for her. The things he had done for love. She was his twin, the very extension of his soul in female form, and the love of his life. There could be no other, not now, not ever. 

But there was no repairing the ashes she’d made of the city. Sure, the sept could be rebuilt and the downtown area rejuvenated, but it would never be the same because she would never be the same. She had done the very thing that had once endangered his life, that he’d ruined his reputation and slayed a king for. He had carried the burden of that action for years, and he’d done it to stop the king from “burning them all.” And yet, she’d done the same thing, his own flesh and blood, the light of his life. She had slaughtered thousands. No mind that Tommen was gone in the process, or that she had betrayed her own brother for absolute power. 

She wasn’t supposed to be addressing the people as Queen of Westeros, not like this, with blood soaked hands as her people wept bitterly at her feet. Not with her son’s crushed body laid out below, not without her protector, not without him.

She wasn’t supposed to. But she was. 

Jaime Lannister sucked in a sharp breath and absently touched his golden hand as reminder of what had been, before the wars, the fighting, and the treachery. Just two people, madly in love, two parts that made a glorious whole, with the world bright and full of warm tomorrows. He locked eyes with his beloved once more, and the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips before it vanished along with his faith that they could ever be happy together again. She looked resplendent, his beautiful lionness ensconced in a frigid iron hell of her own making. 

She had to be stopped. 

How many more people would die to continue to secure her place? What kinds of atrocities would she order him to commit, in order to defend any semblance of honor she might have had left? He wouldn’t – he couldn’t. Not anymore. Not after this. 

Pain ripped through his soul, fresh and raw, and he felt overwhelmed by the death of his final child and the ascendance of his sister. Where would he go? Who would trust a Lannister now, after everything he’d done? A stray thought for his younger brother Tyrion ran errantly through his mind, but that was surely a lost cause. 

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure, and it was probably too early to plan. He just needed to escape and catch his breath. The image of her on the iron throne was burned into the back of his skull, already beginning to replace cherished memories of her as she cried out his name, her fingernails digging into his skin as they claimed each other. All those fading memories of her whispering things like love, us, and forever. 

Feeling bile beginning to rise, he turned and walked straight out the door, no longer having the stomach for the ceremony. It wouldn’t be today, but soon, he’d find a way to make her see reason, to come back into the warmth and safety of his arms. And if she refused…well, it was too early to draw grim plans like that. If there was anyone who could change her mind in all the world, it was him. Never mind that he was lying to himself, because he had to try. He owed that much to her. 

He wasn’t sure who was supposed to be there - but it definitely wasn’t her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Game of Thrones/ASOIAF fan fic. I actually quite enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
